christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jake Spankenheimer
|appear=''Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer}}'Jake Spankenheimer''' is the main character from the Christmas special, Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer. He is the grandson of Grandma and Grandpa Spankenheimer and the son of Frank and Rita, the younger brother of Daphne and the cousin of Mel. He lives in Cityville and helps his grandmother at his family's store, which is the only place in town that isn't owned by Austin Bucks. Jake's golddigging cousin Mel wishes for Grandma to sell the store to Austin, but she refuses. On Christmas Eve, Jake argues with Daphne over the existence of Santa Claus. Grandma leaves the family home with her homemade fruitcake (which has secretly been spiked by Mel) and is knocked down by Santa's sleigh. Jake witnesses this and tells his family, but they don't believe it as they don't think Santa exists. The next morning, Grandma has disappeared, and an investigation is launched. By the following September, Grandma has not returned and has to return in a week in order to stop the store from being sold to Austin (after Mel tricked Grandpa into giving her his power of attorney). Jake discovers Santa's email address and contacts him. Santa's head elf Quincy soon arrives and takes Jake to the North Pole where Grandma has been. Jake is dismayed to see that Grandma has amnesia and does not recognise him. Jake and Santa take Grandma back to Cityville in hopes of returning her memory. After arriving, Jake and Santa go to Austin whilst leaving Grandma in the sleigh. Upon telling Austin what has happened, they return to the sleigh but find Grandma gone. Mel and her attorney I.M. Slime accuse Santa of kidnapping Grandma and have him put on trial. Three months later, Jake begins to suspect that Mel is the true mastermind behind Grandma's second disappearance and follows her into the woods with Quincy; he discovers that Mel has been keeping Grandma in a cabin. They are able to get Mel to leave the cabin by disguising themselves as a park ranger. After Mel leaves, Jake and Quincy rescue Grandma and find the piece of paper Mel had found at the site of Grandma's accident — a note from Santa explaining what had happened — and a vial of the ingredient Mel had added to Grandma's fruitcakes, which turned out to be "reindeer-nip". They then take her back to the family home and give her some fruitcake, which restores her memory. After telling Grandma what has happened, Jake and Quincy go with Grandma to court to stop Santa's trial. After arriving at court, Jake reveals what Mel did, resulting in Mel being arrested and Santa being cleared. Later, Grandma accidentally picks up the tainted fruitcake, causing her to be knocked down by Santa's sleigh again. Much to Jake and Grandpa's relief, she ends up being alright and doesn’t get amnesia a second time. Gallery Jake Spankenheimer journey to find Grandma.jpg Grandma returns justice.jpg 8B2000A8A2K.jpg 2000JAKE20K.jpg Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Male characters